Infinity
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Crossover de Digimon2XSaiyuki! ¿Nadie conoce a Nataku Taishi? DaiKEN!


_**Infinity (Mugendai)**_

Todo continuaba como siempre. Davis se encontraba sentado en su clase, observando por la ventana sin prestar atención al profesor de historias. Kari le miraba y se reía por lo bajo. T.K. prestaba atención al profesor sin demasiado entusiasmo. Davis dio un suave respingo. Desde su pupitre podía ver a los de un curso superior, los de 6º de primaria, salir al patio para hacer educación física. Vió a Yolei, vestida con una ropa corta, y también vió a Ken.

Quedó extasiado mirando al joven de cabellos índigo. -Y bien, señor Motomiya...respondame a la pregunta que acabo de formular.-le gritó el maestro, furioso. Davis volvió a la realidad de la situación. Toda la clase se rió con ganas al ver que no sabía la repuesta.

A la salida de la escuela se reunieron con Yolei, Ken y la pequeña Cody. Ken miraba un poco extrañado a su amigo, que tenía una expresión ceñuda. Kari se acercó a él:-Está furioso porque el profesor le ha reñido antes en clase.-le dijo, riendose. Yolei y Cody rieron, pero el moreno no movió un músculo.-No está bien reirse así de Davis. Normalmente atiende en la clase, ¿no?-le preguntó, a lo que las chicas se rieron con más fuerza. Y el chico de las _googles _estalló:-¡¡¡Ya basta, sois unas malcaradas idiotas, no quiero volver a hablar con vosotras tres!-gritó alterado, y se marchó corriendo. Ken lo miraba con tristeza, gritando su nombre. T.K. observaba la reacción de las tres niñas. Estaban muy calladas y serias, mirando al suelo. Ken se acercó a ellas indignado:-¿¿Estareis contentas, ne? Davis puede ser todo lo valiente y fuerte que queráis, pero en el fondo es débil, necesita de sus amigos, ahí reside toda su fuerza. Pero vuestro comportamiento no es de buenas amigas.-les dijo con una mirada de hielo, y se marchó dignamente.

­­--­­''/File City...(o la ciudad del comienzo)\\''--

Davis se encontraba sentado debajo del enorme cerezo, en el digimundo, más concretamente en la ciudad del comienzo. Veemon estaba sentado a su lado, y ambos observaban como Elecmon cuidaba a los bebés digimon de nivel básico y principiante. El dragoncito azul miró un instante el rostro pesumbrado del de cabellos castaños sentado a su lado.-''¿Por qué estará tan triste?''-pensó extrañado. El niño había ocultado su rostro en el hueco de sus piernas y no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban tras ellos.-''Tal vez me he pasado diciendoles esas cosas...''-pensaba el niño.

No, te aseguro que no.-suspiró una voz. Davis levantó la cabeza bruscamente, y miró hacia detrás. Veemon corrió saltando y riendo hacia los recién llegados.-¡¡Hola Wormon!-saludo al digimon gusanito de color verde.

Davis se quedó mirando al niño fijamente:-¿Qué haces aquí, Ken?-le preguntó. Ken se sentó a su lado, mientras los digimons jugaban alegres.-Ellas se lo estaban buscando-dijo Ken sin mirarle.-Pero no es normal en tí rebotarte de esa forma.-murmuró. Davis le miró un momento, parecía que iba a revelarle algo importante. Ken, asombrado, pudo percibir un pequeño matiz de miedo en sus ojos de color caramelo. El joven comenzaba a preocuparse. Davis parecía muy alterado, se acercó muchisimo a Ken, casi hasta rozarse. Estaba temblando. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Cuando por fin habló su voz salió como un susurro muerto.-Desde hace unos días... **sueño **cosas horribles...y en la realidad **veo **cosas que los demás no ven...pero,-su voz tembló- lo peor...es que...es que...oigo...**oigo **voces...-le dijo, aterrado. Ken no pudo más que creerse esa espectacular confesión. Ya que el heredero del emblema del valor se veía completamente aterrorizado, Ken sabía por experiencia y conocimiento que Davis no se asustaba facilmente. Al igual que sabía que Kari, él mismo y Davis tenían unos poderes extraordinarios. Davis temblaba, interrogando al otro con la mirada, en silencio, un silencio angustiante. Ken sonrió con calidez, demostrandole que le creía, que podía confiar en él, y después le abrazó con infinita ternura. Davis correnspondió al abrazo, aliviado. Veemon y Wormon les miraban sonriendo, ajenos a la conversación.

Varios días después...

"Escuela primaria Odaiba"--

Davis había pedido disculpas a las chicas, que a su vez también se disculparon. Cody le hizo una profunda reverencia y se disculpó como una formal adulta.

T.K, Kari y Davis se encontraban en clase de Historia, pero ese día absolutamente toda la clase atendía:

Uno de los comienzos de nuestra época se remota en unos jóvenes sorprendentes, que vivieron en algún tiempo.-explicaba el maestro- Era un monje muy poderoso, de la orden de los Sanzo el cabecilla de la expedición. Todo comenzó en Togenkyô, una pacífica tierra donde humanos y yokais convivían felices. Un día los yokais se volvieron violentos y comenzaron a comerse a los humanos. La gran Diosa Kanzeon Bosatsu encomendó al joven Genjyo Sanzo la tarea de detener el origen del descontrol de los yokais. Para esa misión contaría con la ayuda de unos antiguos compañeros de aventuras: Sha Gojyo, un semi-yokai pelirrojo; Cho Hakkai, un humano que se transformó en yokai; y por último-y seguro que muchos habéis oído hablar de él- Son Goku, el dios mono, nacido del interior de una roca poseedora de la energía vital de la Tierra.-El maestro observó a todos sus alumnos, extrañado por toda su atención. Puso especial atenció en Davis, que incluso tomaba notas y apuntes sobre ese tema.-...Pero el verdadero y oscuro objetivo de los yokais era resucitar al malvado Rey Yokai Gyumaô Ox, para así volver a reinar sobre un mundo en caos. Gyumaô fue encerrado 500 años atrás por el jovencísimo Tôshin Taishi (Dios de la Guera) cuyo nombre era Nataku.-Davis pareció reaccionar ante ese nombre. Hubo varias manos levantadas, entre las cuales destacaba la palidez de la mano de Kari. El profesor le permitió preguntar la primera:-Profesor, ¿no sabe si el dios Goku y el dios Nataku tenían algún tipo de relación afectuosa?-preguntó inocentemente. Toda la clase rió, pero Davis observó a la niña. Desde pequeños siempre les habían apasionado a los dos la historia Del Este al Oeste... Davis vio como el maestro volvía a colocarse sus lentes sobre su nariz y miraba de pies a cabeza a Kari. T.K. bostezaba con disimulo y garabateaba dibujitos en el cuaderno.

Debéis saber que Kanzeon Bosatsu formulaba el cánon de belleza suprema al ser una divinidad hermafrodita. Y las relaciones homosexuales no estaban discriminadas como en la época actual. Bien, volviendo al tema; Sucedió un terrible acontecimiento en el Palacio Celestial que hizo que los dioses peleasen entre si, Sanzo y el grupo intervino... Nada volvió a ser lo que era. Bien, volviendo al principio, los yokais tenían un medio casi infalible para la resurrección de su rey: conseguir los cinco sutras sagrados. Sanzo poseía uno, los yokais dos; habían otros dos que estaban desaparecidos.-el profesor estaba completamente orgulloso de sus alumnos. Comenzó a repartir unas fotocopias en las que salían unos muy antiguos retratos de tiempo atrás, de Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku y Nataku, junto a un variado elenco de personajes menos definidos que vendrían a ser yokais. Kari observaba fascinada el retrato del monje Sanzo, de Goku, de Nataku. ¡Cuantas veces soñaron de jóvenes en conocerles, en hablar con ellos! Davis miraba a Goku y Nataku muy extrañado.

En cuanto salieron de la clase se fueron con Ken y Yolei a una cafetería cercana. Ambos parecían fastidiados. Davis se acercó sonriendo a Ken, que sonrió también. -Hoy hemos estado dando la historia del Este al Oeste con vuestro tutor.-les reprendió Yolei una vez se hubieron sentado todos. -¡¡Nosotros también!-anunciaron Kari y Davis con euforia. DemiVeemon, Poromon, Patamon, Gatomon y Minomon miraban extrañados a sus respectivos compañeros.- Bah, es un rollo fulminante, no entiendo cómo la gente se lo cree.-murmuró Ken. Se arrepintió al momento, ya que al mirar a Davis vio en sus ojos una dolorida expresión de reproche:-Yo...yo me lo creo...y me gusta muchisimo esta historia...-murmuró cabizbajo. El moreno no sabía que hacer para arreglar la situación. Miró a los digimons, y Minomon y DemiVeemon también le reprochaban con la mirada. -¿Pues sabeis lo que dice Gennai?-preguntó con voz siniestra T.K. Todos le miraron esceptantes.-Dice que el mundo digimon está terriblemente ligado al nuestro percisamente por el viaje al Oeste. Que dos de los cinco sutras jamás aparecieron... y aún siguen en incógnita. Gennai asegura que se encuentran allí.-El rubio miró a Kari, que estaba emocionada.-¿Os lo imaginais? Como si fuera posible que esos cincos entraran al mundo digimon a buscar esos papelajos.-dijo, en tono de desprecio. Davis y Kari se miraron con los ojos brillantes:-¡¡¿Te lo imaginas Kari-chan!

¡Davis, estoy emocionada, me gustaría confirmarlo!-le dijo ella, impaciente. T.K. los miraba entre avergonzado y ridículo:-Escuchad, esa historia no puede ser cierta...-murmuró a la parejita, que le ignoraba. Ken y Yolei se miraron con resignación y suspiraron.

Ken se encontraba tumbado al lado de Davis y apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas de joven de cabello castaño. Era el atardecer en el digimundo, y el cielo se cubría de un bonito tono anaranjado. Veemon y Wormon dormitaban con tranquilidad cerca de ellos. Ken parecía a punto de dormirse también, respiraba suavemente y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Davis lo observaba con parsimonia, acariciandole el cabello con los dedos. Miró hacia el frente, hacia el Lago del Ojo de Dragón, en cuyas aguas habitaba tranquilamente Seadramon. Observaba el suave movimiento de las aguas mecidas por el viento cuando de pronto oyó un grito angustiado que lo hizo despertar de golpe de su ensueño. Ken giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarle de frente.-¿Qué te pasa, Dai-chan?-le preguntó con tranquilidad. El chico le miró un poco nervioso:-¿No has oído ese grito?-preguntó al de cabellos índigo. Ken negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Nadie ha gritado...-le dijo convencidísimo. Davis miró a su alrededor, agitado. Oía un nervioso murmullo cerca de ellos, pero no había nadie, no veía a nadie. Los dos digimons seguían dormidos tranquilamente. Ken observaba al niño desde sus rodillas, y alargó sus brazos hasta rodear con delicadez el cuello de Davis. El chico de las _googles _acercó su rostro al de Ken y besó con ternura sus labios de fresa, suaves y cálidos.

Un rato después Ken se levantó y andó unos pocos pasos. Davis también se levantó y se acercó con cuidado al lago. Ken fue junto a los dormilones y los sacudió para que despertaran.

Davis miraba el lago, pensando en lo que había oído cuando, al parpadear, se encontró de repente rodeado de oscuridad.-¡Ken! ¿Donde estás? Donde estoy...-murmuró agitado. Dio un par de pasos y miró al frente. Había alguien enfrente suyo. Podía sentirlo. Vio la figura poco definida de un joven vestido con una enorme túnica, de un color indefinido, cabello muy largo de color oscuro y los ojos...Sus ojos eran del dorado más hermoso, pero no había esencia en ellos. El chico susurraba un nombre al viento, y extendió los brazos en dirección a Davis, como esperando que el niño le cogiese las manos. Pero Davis, extrañado no se movió de donde estaba. Miró a los ojos del niño y sintió puro terror. Escuchó con claridad el último murmullo del chico:-_Goku...- _antes de desaparecer. Para Davis el espacio y el tiempo se convirtieron en un alocado torbellino de colores confusos, mareado chilló y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ken, que lo había estado mirando en todo momento, al oír su grito fue corriendo hacia él, y lo cogió antes de que pudiera caerse al agua.-¡¡¡¡Davis, que te pasa, contesta!-le llamó, pero el niño estaba completamente pálido, con los ojos cerrados.-¡¡Davis!

A Jun Motomiya le asqueaba todo lo referente a tener que cuidar a su hermano menor en fin de semana. Pero qué se le hiba a hacer. Entró en la habitación de Davis y lo encontró acostado de lado, Ken sentado en una silla al lado del cabezal de la cama. Sonrió.-Pero bueno Ken, por qué no te metes ya en la cama de una vez, si lo estás deseando.-le dijo, a lo cual Davis gritó algún barbarismo censurable. Ella pasó por completo del insulto y miró fijamente a su hermano.-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó. El niño asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. Jun se acercó a Ken y le preguntó en un susurro:-¿Está tu hermano Osamu en tu casa ahora?

Ken le dijo que sí, y la chica se giró para salir de la habitación. En la puerta paró un momento y se giró a los jóvenes.-Voy a estar en internet, si queréis o necesitáis algo venid a mi habitación a pedirmelo.-les dijo, y al salir cerró la puerta.

Ken miró un instante a Davis, que se sentó en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo: se sentía terriblemente cansado.

Davis le había explicado a Ken la visión que tuvo hacía ya dos días, y el niño no pudo hacer otra cosa que preocuparse. Ken se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de su chico, y le abrazó. -Ya verás como te encuentras mejor después de descansar, Dai-chan.-le dijo con ternura. Davis le sonrió.-Tu amabilidad es sorprendente Ken...

El aludido sonrió:-Pero de no ser por tí aquella vez se habría perdido para siempre en la oscuridad...-dijo, y le dio un veloz besito. Davis se rió con dulzura:-Estás cortado porque está aqui Jun, ¿verdad?-dijo. Ken vaciló un poco y no contestó. Davis, inconscientemente, jugando, le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba. Después le besó y mordisqueó juguetonamente el cuello, provocando algún que otro temblor en el otro chico, que había comenzado a quitarle la ropa a Davis. A los pocos minutos se encontraban haciendo cosas que niños de su edad creen vetadas, los juegos prohibidos de los adultos.

Jun tenía la música a todo trapo en su habitación, ya que no le apetecía oír nada procedente del cuarto de su hermanito. Llevaba puestos los cascos y gritaba las letras de las canciones que escuchaba a pleno pulmón. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a hacer las tareas de la casa, sin oír nada del exterior.-¡¡...Y las luces del cielo brillan, sintiendo el desliz de tu mirada...cha-la-la...-cantaba la muy desgraciada, asustando hasta al gato del vecino. Minomon y DemiVeemon se encontraban sentados en el sofá, mirando programas de actualidad en la televisión. Jun conocía de sobras a los digimons del grupo, aún hacía poco tiempo se había convertido en ''entrenadora'', y había recibido un extraño digivice de color plateado. Su compañera digimon era MarineAngemon, una adorable criaturita que se pasaba el día revoloteando por la casa. La niña Jun se acercó al ordenador y tecleó alguna palabra, y Osamu le respondió con Tres Sinceras (¬¬ que son secreto). Osamu también tenía un compañero digimon: Leomon. Mimí se había puesto realmente contenta al enterarse, pues era gran amiga del noble digimon. Pero había algo que desconcertaba a todos los niños elegidos: El color negro del digivice de Osamu.

Jun se sentó al lado de los adorables digimons de nivel principiante. Se quitó los cascos y la música y se arriesgó a escuchar: Nada, silencio. Escuchó con más atención. Risas, oía risas, pero no provenían de la habitación del niño.

Suspiró y se levantó. Se acercó y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, miró por una ranura. Se entendreció al verlos a los dos tumbados dentro de la cama -vestidos- y tapados casi hasta las orejas, profundamente dormidos.-''En el fondo no son más que niños...''-pensó comprensiva.-''Uno no elige de quién se enamora''

Davis tenía cogida la mano de Ken con suavidad, y el chico estaba tumbado a su lado, sonriendo con serenidad.

Se habían quedado dormidos casi inmediatamente después de acabar el acto, (pero les dio tiempo a vestirse...¬¬) y Jun, que no dejaba de mirar el rostro tranquilo de su hermano, notó el zumbido del teléfono móvil. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a su habitación.

Al cabo de una semana...--

Kari se encontraba en el grupo de animadoras, entrenándose. Ken le había pedido para después información respecto a la leyenda del viaje al Oeste, ya que como a Davis le gustaba mucho, quería informarse, y tal vez, comenzar a creer.

Ken estaba muy cerca del edificio del club de animadoras cuando se encontró a Gatomon.-Kari ahora está entrenandose, podemos esperarla aqui.-le dijo, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza. Wormon tarareaba una extraña canción a menudo cantada por Davis. Y de repente el digivice de Ken brilló con un brillo intenso.

Desde la sala del club, Kari, T.K. y Davis vieron cómo del exterior provenía una luz mágica y misteriosa. Patamon y DemiVeemon, en brazos de sus respectivos, identificaron la luz como una señal de digivice.

¿Ken?-gritó Kari, soltando los pompones y saliendo a la carrera. Tras ella salieron Davis y T.K., seguidos por Cody y Yolei.

Kari llegó extrañada al lugar dónde estaban Ken y los digimons, y vió que la luz provenía del D-3 de Ken. Inmediatamente después se vieron transportados al digimundo, cerca de una extraña cueva. El aparato no dejaba de silbar y brillar en dirección a la cueva.-¡Ken, recuerdas que dos de los sutras no se encontraron, quizás es uno de ellos lo que te atraen!-le dijo la chica, pero Ken, que no creía en esas cosas, negó con la cabeza.-Tal vez es un nuevo digihuevo o algo por el estilo.-argumentó.-Voy a entrar, Kari ten cuidado.-la advirtió, y entró en la cueva.

Avanzaba por la cueva con Wormon andando a su lado:-Estoy asustado, Ken...-murmuró el gusanito. Llegaron al fondo de la cueva. Ken se quedó boquiabierto: estaban enfrente de una especie de altar, en donde se encontraba un pergamino dorado.-Ken, es uno de los sutras sagrados de Togenkyô-anunció Wormon, más asustado aún.

No puede ser, es una casualidad...-murmuraba el niño, y cogió el pergamino. El sutra brilló con más fuerza y envolvió al chico en una luz cálida, que le producía un terrible dolor en el cuerpo. Ken gritaba inconscientemente, Wormon lo llamaba alterado. Y miró completamente sorprendido a Ken una vez la luz se extinguió.-¿Ken...?

Kari escuchó nerviosa los gritos del niño:-¡¡Ken!¿¿Qué ocurre, estáis bien?-le preguntó, pero al intentar entrar en la cueva, las rocas comenzaron a caer. La cueva se derrumbó por completo:-¡¡¡Ken, Wormon!-gritó, alarmada. Gatomon comenzó a quitar las rocas que bloqueaban la entrada. La niña, con lágrimas en los ojos la imitó. Les llamaban a gritos, pero no obtenían respuesta. Al cabo de un rato Kari miró a Gatomon.-Gatomon, ve a buscar ayuda, llama a Davis y los demás, por favor -la urgió, y la gata salió disparada a buscar a los chicos. Kari continuaba quitando piedras y rocas, llamando al niño y al digimon.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, y Kari había conseguido abrir una muy pequeña grieta en las rocas caídas. Vio la mano pálida de Ken asomada entre las rocas, inerte.-¡¡Ken! ¡¡Wormon!-les gritó, intentando mirar entre la grieta.-¿Kari eres tu?-llamó la débil voz de Wormon. A la niña se le iluminó el rostro:-No os preocupeis, Gatomon ha ido a buscar ayuda.-les dijo, pero ella misma estaba preocupada:-''Hace ya varias horas que la he mandado...''-pensó extrañada. -Kari, ha pasado algo muy raro...-murmuró el bichito. La chica le dirigió su atención:-¿Qué ha pasado, Wormon? ¿Cómo está Ken...?-le preguntó, ya que no había notado ninguna señal del chico. La voz del digimon sonaba ahora distante:-Se trata de Ken...-murmuró, y Kari comenzó a quitar piedras con más rapidez que antes.

La pequeña grieta se convirtió en un gran agujero. Y la joven quedó completamente alucinada al ver al niño.

Gatomon corría con toda su alma con T.K, Cody, Yolei y Davis tras ella, los digimons también la seguían:-¿Y dices que no había ningún televisor por las cercanías?-le preguntó el rubio, a lo que Gatomon asintió con la cabeza. Davis la observaba y corría completamente preocupado:-''¡Por favor, que Ken esté bien!''-pensaba, angustiado. Llegaron donde estaba la niña y se quedaron clavados al ver la cueva. Davis se acercó a Kari lentamente sin dejar de mirar en el interior: Allí se encontraba Ken, pero no parecía el mismo de siempre: tenía el cabello larguísimo, de su antiguo color, recogido en un pequeño moño, pero sobraba muchisimo. Llevaba una enorme túnica, de color amarillento y los bordes de las mangas negros, y estaba atada a su cintura por un cinturón de color rojo. En su frente había una pequeña marca, un rombo de color azulado. Y tenía los ojos semi-cerrados. Davis se fijó en esos ojos: Eran de color dorado. Wormon salió con esfuerzo y le gritó a Davis para que sacara a Ken de allí. Kari estaba completamente bloqueada, al igual que el chico de las _googles_. Reconocía a ese chico. Davis entró como pudo y cogio con suavidad al chico.-''Es el chico que aparecía en mis sueños...''-pensaba.

El joven abrió los ojos por completo:-...vis...Davis...yo soy...-murmuraba débilmente.-Era Ken...pero soy...-gemía con dolor, entumecido, en brazos del chico.

El Dios Nataku Taishi...-anunció Yolei con seriedad. Davis la miró y luego miró al joven.-Ken siempre había sido Nataku...-murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero el dios asintió. Wormon se acercó con cuidado a la pareja.-Ken...¿conservas ambos recuerdos?-le preguntó preocupado. Davis le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. -Sí...en realidad siempre había sido Nataku...pero no podía despertar en esta era...-susurró. Wormon miró en la mano derecha del chico y vio que llevaba el sutra. Pero ya no brillaba.-El sutra te ha dado el poder para despertar...-aclaró Davis. Después rió sarcasticamente:-Y eso que no creías en las historias del Viaje al Oeste,¿ne?-le dijo con tono acusador. El chico negó con la cabeza.-Era cierto, la parte completamente humana de Ken Ichijouji no creía esas historias, no podía creer en nada que no fuera demostrable.-dijo, dejandoles desconcertados. Davis sonrió.-Aparte de todo esto, ¿estás bien, te duele mucho el cuerpo?-le preguntó preocupado. Veemon se acercó a Davis inocentemente.-Davis, está completamente oscuro y es de noche, deberíamos volver ya.-dijo, y los dos niños miraron a sus amigos. Kari, sonriendo, asintió.-Creo que tú deberías acompañar al señor Nataku a su casa, habría que explicarselo todo a los padres.-dijo la joven, y Nataku asintió con la cabeza. Davis murmuró una especie de ''hasta mañana'', y comenzó a irse.-Espera un momento, Dai-chan-le dijo el dios, a lo que el niño se paró.-Por favor, no me trateis de ''usted''...no me gusta nada.-dijo a Kari y a los demás, sonriendo.-Goku y los chicos me trataban de ''tú''...-acabó, tras lo cual Davis se preocupó. Pero no dijo nada.

/Casa de los Ichijouji\--

Osamu se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a su hermano y Davis, mirando a sus padres. Minomon y DemiVeemon estaban en las rodillas de sus compañeros, en completo silencio. Nataku (Ken) les había explicado absolutamente toda la verdad a sus padres y a Osamu, les había enseñado el sutra, e incluso había utilizado algún conjuro. Todos le creían. Sus padres sabían que tenía que ser verdad. Sonrieron amablemente, y la mujer se acercó al joven dios y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.-Es muy suave...me gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo. El padre se había sentado y había comenzado a hacerle preguntas sobre Togenkyô y los sutras.-¿Así tú fuiste quién selló al malvado Gyumaô Ox, no?-preguntó, y Davis y Nataku le miraron. -''Es cierto, el poder del dios Nataku era casi igualable al de la gran Bosatsu...''-pensó acojonado Davis. Nataku asintió:-Disculpad...pero llevo 500 años esperando a alguien...y todo es tan confuso...-murmuró, apenado por tener que recordar su larga espera. La madre le continuaba sonriendo:-¿Y a quién esperas, Nataku-san?-le preguntó amablemente. Davis comenzó a alarmarse. Recordó perfectamente las palabras de su maestro días atrás:-_''...500 años esperando a Son Goku..''_

Nataku no respondió a la pregunta. Miraba hacia el techo con melancolía. Y suspiró. Osamu miró a su reloj distraídamente y se sobresaltó:-¡¡Madre mía, son la 01:00 de la madrugada!- miró preocupado a sus padres y luego a Davis:-¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?-le preguntó. -No, salimos directamente de la escuela-murmuró. Los señores Ichijouji se miraron y sonrieron:-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?-le preguntó ella.-Si a Nataku-san no le importa compartir la habitación, claro está...-añadió mirando al joven dios, que deviaba la mirada sonrojado. Osamu se levantó. -Llamaré a Jun y le diré que avise a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo Davis?-le dijo ya en el telefono.

Davis miró a Nataku, que miraba al suelo con tristeza.

Jun estaba intentando tranquilizar a sus padres por la ausencia de su hijo menor, pero sin grandes resultados. De repente le sonó el teléfono movil. -¿Moshi moshi?-preguntó, y se le iluminó el rostro-¿¡Osamu-chan?...Vaya...ah, que alivio...sí, de acuerdo...ya aviso...¡¡Sayonara!-colgó muy alegre. -¡¡¿¿Y bien!-preguntó la señora Motomiya impaciente. Jun sonreía como en otro planeta.-¿No os dije que no había por qué preocuparse? Los señores Ichijouji le han pedido que se quede esta noche, por que han llegado un poco tarde de los entrenamientos de fútbol.-aclaró sin dejar de sonreír. El padre suspiró con resignación.-Miyuri es demasiado buena...¿recuerdas cuando se quedaron encerrados Jun, Osamu, Davis, Ken y la niña de los Yagami en aquel lugar, Hitomi?-le preguntó a su mujer. Ella se rió un poco y se levantó.-Jun, ya es hora que te acuestes, vamos.-le dijo a su hija, que se fue hacia su habitación sin rechistar.

Davis había pedido de dormir en un futón, separado de la cama de Ken-ejem, perdón, Nataku-.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y solo se oían los suaves ronquidos de los digimons. Nataku, en la cama, miraba pensativo al techo. Davis también. Ambos estaban en silencio. -Disculpad, Nataku...¿dormíis?-le preguntó Davis sin mirarle. El dios se giró a mirarle:-Te he dicho que no me trates de usted, Davis...-le dijo suavemente.

...Era Son Goku, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Davis, en un tono impasible. Nataku lo miró un poco extrañado:

¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó, pero fue entonces cuando lo entendió.-...la persona que esperas...y amas...sigue siendo Son Goku, ne?-aclaró Davis. Muy nervioso el joven dios se incorporó. -¡¡No digas eso, Davis, yo te quiero a tí!-le dijo angustiado. Davis también se incorporó y lo miró con seriedad:-¿Estás completamente seguro?-le preguntó y volvió a acostarse, tapandose hasta las orejas:-Buenas noches.-Y el de largos cabellos oscuros se quedó pensado en las duras palabras del chico que quería.

A la mañana siguiente...

Osamu se había levantado antes de hora y se había acercado a la habitación de su hermano. Abrió con cuidado, esperando ver algún tipo de espectáculo (¬¬...), pero allí no había nadie. -¿Pero dónde se han metido?-preguntó, y vio a los dos digimons salir de entre las mantas, asfixiados.

Escuchó como la puerta de la calle se habría y entraba Nataku, con el rostro entristecido. Osamu lo miró un poco preocupado. El joven le dirigió la vista, angustiado:-Onii-san...-le llamó, abrazandole desesperado.-¡¡¿Qué te pasa!-le preguntó alterado Osamu. Veemon miró a Nataku, y después se acercó al ordenador, que estaba encendido, y desapareció por la puerta digital. Wormon fue a buscarle, pero no entró en el mundo digimon. Se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos, preocupado.

Osamu veía cómo los dorados ojos del niño se negaban de lágrimas.-Davis y yo lo hemos dejado.-le dijo en un sollozo. El adolescente lo miró consternado.-¿Pero por qué...?-le preguntó. Nataku le abrazó con más fuerzas, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico.-Porque yo sigo esperando, nii-chan... no puedo dejar de esperarle... Algún día...yo no puedo dejar de amarle...por eso, Dai-chan...Dai-chan...-susurró, llorando con fuerza. El hermano mayor pareció comprender, porque llevó al niño al sofá, se sentó, y lo subió a sus rodillas, como hacía cuando eran niños.-...Habéis hecho lo que creeis mejor para los dos...-le dijo,-si de verdad continúas amando al 'dios mono' no podías seguir con Davis, porque así solo os engañáis mutuamente. Tú pensando que puedes olvidar a Goku...y él sabiendo que no es él a quien llamas en sueños.-continuó, mirando los ojos ambarinos del niño en sus rodillas. Nataku se intentó secar las lágrimas con las enormes mangas de la túnica, e hipando volvió a mirar a Osamu.-¡¡Pero nii-chan, yo no quería hacer daño a Dai-chan, no quería...!.-sollozó, tapándose la cara con la túnica. Osamu sonrió amablemente:-Tranquilo...llevas demasiado tiempo sufriendo y esperando...**Todo saldrá bien**... estoy convencido.-acabó, acariciando el rostro mojado de lágrimas del niño dios.

Poco después sonó el D-Terminal de la habitación de Osamu.-Es para tí...-le dijo a Nataku, pasandole el aparatito. Nataku sonrió angustiado y aliviado a la vez:

**De: Motomiya Davis**

**Para: Ken Ichijouji**

**Asunto: (vacio)**

**Mensaje: Amigos sí que podemos ser...¿verdad?**

Osamu sonrió al joven, que volvía a llorar, consternado.-...Por supuesto que sí, Dai-chan...por supuesto que sí...-balbuceó, sentándose de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.-''¿Por qué, Goku? ¿Por qué has permitido que me pase esto?''-pensó, repimiendo un sollozo.

Había pasado un mes y poco más, y los chicos habían comenzado a rebuscar por todo el Mundo Digital intentando encontrar el segundo sutra, que era el último. Todos habían respetado la decisión de los dos chicos al romper su relación, pero una muy entristecida Kari miraba a Cody y se sorprendía. La pequeña, en algunas ocasiones, miraba a Nataku con una extraña sonrisa triumfante. Kari miraba entonces a Yolei extrañada, pero la chica no hacía más que agitar la mano suavemente y decir:-No te preocupes Kari-san..., Cody está entrando en la edad.-y después, le guiñaba un ojo. T.K, por su lado, había concertado una reunión con Izzy y los demás en casa del viejo Gennai. Nataku llevaba siempre encima el sutra. Davis le miraba a veces y suspiraba. En esos momentos Cody le cogía del brazo y lo llevaba junto a los digimons, cambiando de tema, y conseguía que el chico sonriera.

¬¬"/Casa de Gennai\"¬¬

Izzy, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimí, Joe, Osamu, Jun, T.K, Yolei, Kari, Davis, Nataku y Cody entraron todos en casa del viejo, acompañados por sus digimons. Leomon y MarineAngemon se sentían un poco incomodos, pero poco tardaron en adaptarse.

Vaya, vaya, hacía tiempo que no tenía tanta visita...-dijo el viejo, mirando contento a Sora, Mimí, Yolei y Kari. Matt y T.K. tuvieron que ser agarrados por los demás para no arrancarle la cabeza a ese verde. Gennai desvió su atención hacia Nataku.- Tú eras el joven Ken Ichijouji...Vaya, nunca sabes en qué vas a reencarnarte,¿verdad?-le preguntó sonriendo. El anciano se acercó a él y le toqueteó el pecho con lascivia. Todos reaccionaron violentamente:-¡¡¡¿¿¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, viejo pervertido!-le gritaron todos, casi lanzándose sobre él. Nataku se arropó en un rincón completamente colorado, mientras Osamu y Davis eran fuertemente agarrados por los demás cuando Gennai dijo:-Es que se parece tanto a una chica que quería confirmarlo. Sora y Kari estaban cxompletamente coloradas e indignadas:-¡¡¡Sí, solo te faltaba tocarle '''ahí''', ¿no!-le gritaron casi vomitando los pulmones. En cambio Cody parecía muy serena con el espectáculo, casi divertida. T.K. y Yolei vieron cómo la cría sonreía a Nataku cruelmente, y luego miraba a Davis. Yolei ya lo sabía, por supuesto, ella era su consejera personal, pero para T.K. venía de nuevo.-''Celos''-pensó.-''No, celos no. Triumfo''.-el rubio estaba convencido.-Jamás me lo habría esperado de Cody...-murmuró. -¿No te habrías esperado el qué, T.K?-le preguntó Kari, que se había acercado al chico en silencio. Él acercó sus labios al oído de la joven y susurró:-No estoy seguro, pero creo que a Cody le gusta Davis-le dijo. Ella se rió disimuladamente:-¿No lo sabías?-le miró insinuante- Yolei me lo dijo el otro día, y estuvimos hablando con Cody. La pequeña del grupo está perdidamente enamorada de Davis, aunque él ni se entere ni le haga nunca caso.- Kari miró un poco preocupada a la niña, que jugueteaba con las orejas de Armadillomon.

Bueno, pues Izzy me había dicho que habéis encontrado uno de los sutras sagrados...-comentó Gennai, y todos le prestaron atención. Nataku le enseñó el pergamino amarillento que llevaba en la mano.

Bien, me parece muy bien...bueno, intentaré daros una pista sobre dónde podría encontrarse el último...-dijo, mirando seriamente a los niños y a los digimons. -...Pues la verdad...no tengo ni idea.-dijo al fin, después de mucho pensar, y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.-¡¡¡Pero bueno, vaya día que llevas hoy, ¿eh!-le gritó Matt, enfadado. Nataku se tocaba la sien con el dedo, resignado a no obtener información fiable aquel día.

Osamu y Jun se acercaron a él, sonriendo serenamente.-Nosotros no conocemos a Gennai...pero los chicos dicen que suele estar siempre el la Luna, y que pocas veces acierta en las parrafadas que suelta a veces.-comentó Jun, mirando los peces que se podían comtemplar desde la casa de Gennai (que parecía envuelta de agua y/u oceano).

Osamu rió mirando a su hermano menor:-Pues a mí me patrece un tipo divertido. Eso sí, te vuelve a meter mano y está muerto-añadió, a lo que el dios le sonrió agradecido.-Nii-chan, ¿es verdad que parezco una chica?-le preguntó abrumado. Jun se rió como una tonta.-No, lo que ocurre es que tu belleza es algo superior a la belleza masculina por tu alto rango de divinidad.-le explicó, sin mucha convicción por su parte. Él la miró amargado:-No te lo crees ni tú.-le dijo. Osamu soltó una risita-Eres realmente hermoso...una vez nuestro maestros nos dijeron que la Gran Diosa Kanzeon Bosatsu representaba el cánon de belleza perfecta al ser hermafrodita. Y tú, Nataku Taishi, estás enparentado con ella por sangre paterna. Es normal que seas extremadamente guapo...-dijo mirando una enorme carpa que pasaba en esos momentos. Nataku notó que Wormon le ronroneaba, y se agachó para cogerlo. Al mirar al frente vio a Davis jugar con Veemon, lanzándole una pelota que el digimon golpeaba con la cabeza. Jun fue corriendo con Leomon y se apuntó al juego. Osamu sonrió y le acarició el cabello a su hermano (¬¬ no le deshagas el moño...), y también jugó con Davis, Jun, Veemon y Leomon.

¿Piorqué estás tan triste,nyu?-le preguntó MarineAngemon al joven dios, que miraba como los demás estaban jugando, pues Matt y Sora también se habían apuntado. -No estoy triste...-mintió, pero la digimon negó con la cabeza.-Si nio estuvieras triste, jugarías con los niñios, nyu-le dijo tozudamente.-No me gusta el fútbol.-le dijo. Otra mentira. Pero la pequeña ángel revoloteaba a su alrededor, sonriendole amablemente:-Es pior el hermano menor de mi compañera, ¿verdad, nyu?-le dijo. Nataku giró la cabeza enfadado:-Te equivocas, no es por él.-le dijo bruscamente, en un tono de voz que asustó a la pequeña, que voló angustiada hacia Jun, lloriqueando.

Todos se encontraban cerca de un precipicio, de picnic, y observaban volar a los Piyomon y las bandadas de Flymon que acostumbraban a pasar por ese lugar. T.K. y Kari habían comido algo de Kankyômaki traido por Yolei, Cody comía arroz y le daba algo a Armadillomon. Hawkmon (por fin aparece), Patamon y Gatomon comían Ramen. Davis tenía algo de arroz en un bol, pero no lo había provado. Veemon se había comido su ración y miraba extrañado a Davis. Nataku estaba sentado cerca del grupo, sentado en la hierba, apoyado en un árbol, con Wormon en brazos. El pequeño digimon ronroneaba como un gatito, sentado en el regazo de su compañero.

El dios tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo oír que alguien se sentaba a su lado, o muy cerca de él. Miró a Davis.

¿No vas a comer nada?-le preguntó el chico de las _googles_. -No me apetece comer...-murmuró el otro, mirando al cielo.-¿Tú no tienes hambre?-le preguntó a Davis, señalandole su fiambrera. Pero el chico de cabello castaño negó con suavidad. Se fijó en el sutra, que sobresalía un poco de la túnica del chico.-¿...Me dejas verlo?-le pidió timidamente. Nataku cogió el pergamino.-¿El qué, esto?-le preguntó, dandoselo en la mano.-No creo que entiendas lo que dice, no es más que un papel en el que están escritas las ''enseñanzas'' de Buda...en el idioma del antiguo Reino.-le explicó, pero Davis hojeaba el papel concentrado. Al poco rato se lo devolvió:-No puedo leerlo.

Nataku sonrió un poco.-Me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos.-murmuró. Wormon, medio en trance, se cambió de postura para acabar de quedarse dormido. Davis perfiló una sonrisa muy débil. La primera en hacía varios días. Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron más aún. Davis se recostó un poco más en el árbol. El calorcito de la tarde comenzaba a ser relajante. Vio como todos los digimons se quedaban perfectamente dormidos. Vio a T.K. tumbado, y también vio a Kari tumbarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Yolei había ido con Cody al estanque que había cerca para recoger agua (y para que la niña pequeña no se pusiera más celosa de lo que estaba). Davis cerró por completo los ojos...

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar rodeado por la oscuridad. Pero no tenía miedo. Delante de él había esta vez un chico algo alto, de cabellos castaño oscuros, vestido con ropa extraña, muñequeras rojas con bordes dorados...Tenía los ojos de color dorado también, pero éstos reflejaban vitalidad y juventud, mientras que los otros eran cargados y sabios...cansados. El chico sonreía a Davis alegremente. El niño de las _googles_ se fijó en algo que llevaba en la cabeza ese chico: una corona dorada, una especie de cinta. Estaba seguro de haber visto esa corona en alguna parte...

Abrió los ojos, alarmado por el grito de Yolei. Los digimons se habían levantado y estaban en guardia. Kari y T.K. gritaban algo como:-¡¡Salgamos de aquí!-pero en realidad ninguno se movía del sitio. Davis se levantó de golpe y miró a su lado. Nataku no estaba. Miró a lado y lado, cuando de repente Veemon le pasó rozando por al lado y se estrelló contra el árbol. Los digimons que les atacaban resultaban ser Devidramon. Oyó un grito y vio a Nataku al lado al borde del precipicio, acosado por un terrible Devidramon. Wormon estaba abatido a pocos pasos. Davis corrió sin darse cuenta hacia allí, el Devidramon se alejó volando en el instante en que Nataku, dando un grito, caía por el barranco. El chico se lanzó sin dudar y cosiguió aferrar la mano del niño. Se agarraba a una rama débil, que no resistiría mucho rato el peso de los dos. Nataku se veía completamente asustado:-¡¡¡Davis sueltame, si no lo haces la rama cederá y caerás tú también!-le dijo, pero Davis negó frenético con la cabeza.-¡¡No puedo soltarte, si tú te mueres ya nada me importará!-le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. La rama comenzaba a desprenderse. -¡¡¡No te sueltes tú, Davis déjame ir!-le repitió, también llorando:-¡¡Escucha, a mí no me importa morir, llevo demasiado tiempo esperando, llevo 500 años muriendo y renaciendo!-chilló el dios:-¡¡No seas idiota, Davis no ves...no ves que si tú también te mueres...-pero no pudo acabar la frase. No encontraba las palabras, y las lágrimas le negaban la vista. Sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Davis notaba como la pobre rama de los sujetaba se desquebrajaba por momentos, oía los sonidos de la batalla arriba...-¡¡Nataku, escucha, aunque acepté que siguieras esperando a tu dios...aunque acepté que no me amabas...yo...aún así, yo...-el sutra, en el bolsillo de Nataku, comezó a brillar de nuevo con intensidad. La rama se rompió y Davis se aferró protectoramente al niño, antes de caer cegados por la mágica luz.

¡¡¡¡Davis...¿estás bien?...¿estáis bien!-Nataku podía oír la voz de la pequeña Cody, muy lejana. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado en el suelo, al fondo del acantilado (que tampoco era tan alto ¬¬). Encima de él, hincado de rodillas, protector, estaba Davis. No, no era Davis. Nataku sentía sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, sentía la respiración de aquel chico en su cuello. Sabía quién era. Lo había esperado muchos años. Cinco siglos. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, llevaba una corona dorada en la frente, llevaba muñequeras rojas con bordes dorados, llevaba un cinturón dorado también. Y colgado en su espalda tenía el famoso bastón mágico. El chico le miró a los ojos y Nataku recordó su brillos dorado de antaño. Tenían sus manos aferradas con fuerza. Cuando el chico habló Nataku no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran con más fuerza.-Me llamabas, Nataku...siempre me has esperado, tendiéndome tus manos...Pero aún no podía volver...te he echado tanto de menos, Nataku-chan...-le dijo, y le besó en los labios con suavidad.

No...no vuelvas a desaparecer...no lo hagas, Son Goku...-le rogó al otro dios el de cabellos índigo. El Rey Mono asintió con la cabeza.-Ahora que por fin te he cogido las manos...ya no nos van a separar...no más...-le dijo. Nataku lloraba con más fuerza, pero de felicidad.

Cody había presenciado extrañada la transformación de Davis en el dios Son Goku.-''Mierda...¿por qué, por qué? ''-se maldecía la niña. Digmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon y Holsemon luchaban contra los Devidramon, que cada vez aparecían en más cantidad. Kari corrió hacia Cody en el momento en que un nuevo Devidramon la atacaba con su técnica mortífera ''Garras Carmesí''. El rayo no tocó a la pequeña de poco.-¡¡Kari, Kari, reponde!

Kari se había golpeado la cabeza contra una roca al lanzarse sobre Cody para protegerla, y había perdido el conocimiento. T.K, sobre el lomo de Pegasusmon, voló hacia las chicas, preocupado por Kari, pero dos Digimons se interpusieron. Veemon, que no podía digievolucionar, se había llevado a Wormon a un lugar más o menos seguro, e intentaba reanimarle.-''Davis...si pudiera digievolucionar...''-pensaba, abatido, mirando la pequeña herida que tenía Wormon en el torso.

Yolei y Holsemon iban derrotando monstruo tras monstruo, pero no paraban de surgir de todas partes.-¿¿De dónde pueden salir tantos?-gritó nerviosa Nefertimon.

Kari abrió lentamente los ojos, notaba un delicado hilillo rojo de sangre en su frente. Vio a Cody a su lado, a salvo, y sonrió. La pequeña la abrazó preocupada:-¡¡Kari, Kari, te has despertado!

T.K. y Yolei, desde el aire se sintieron aliviados al ver que Kari reaccionaba y se ponía de pie. Veemon apareció de entre los árboles:-¡¡Por aquí, vamos venid por aquí!-les gritó a Cody y Kari. La mayor empujaba a la niña hacia donde se encontraba Veemon, pero Cody se resistía:-¿Y Nataku y Son Goku?-le preguntó a Kari, que se quedó clavada de golpe. Miró a la niña, alucinada:-...¿has...has dicho...''**Son Goku**''...?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz. Cody asintió con la cabeza. Y en ese momento recibieron el impacto de un Devidramon.

¡¡¡¡Kari, Cody!-gritaron los demás, que luchaban desde el aire. La nuve de polvo se devaneció y vieron que las dos niñas estaban perfectamente, rodeadas de una especie de escudo etéreo. Frente a ellas se encontraba Nataku, que era quién había formulado la barrera.-¡¡Nataku-chan!-gritó Kari, aliviada.-¿Dónde está...?-le preguntó, y el joven dios le señaló hacia el frente. Kari vio un joven atacando a los Devidramon, uno a uno, pero a tal velocidad que no tenían tiempo de aparecer más. Kari se quedó anonanada:-¿¿Davis era Son Goku?-chilló, a lo que Cody se tapó los oídos. Son Goku se acercó a ellos.-Nataku, te toca a tí.-dijo con seriedad, y el niño asintió.

¡¡¡T.K, Yolei, Nefertimon, bajad aquí, deprisa, al escudo!-llamó a los que volaban.

Una vez dentro, Goku se presentó a los chicos. Nataku salió del escudo y se enfrentó a los Devidramon. Goku se puso delante de los demás. Gatomon, Veemon, Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Patamon estaban detrás de sus compañeros.

¡¡¡Taparos los oídos y cerrad con fuerza los ojos!-les ordenó el dios mono, y todos obedecieron.

Todos sintieron un terrible temblor de tierra, alrededor de Nataku las rocas comenzaban a elevarse, sus ojos estaban en blanco, se levantaban los bajos de la túnica por el viento, su aura comenzaba a perfilarse. Goku cerró los ojos al instante adecuado.

¡¡¡¡¡¡SOMBRAS DEL APOCALYPSIS!-una enorme cantidad de energía se disparó del frágil cuerpecito del dios Nataku.

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos se encontraron con un paisaje desolador. Estaban en el centro de un enorme cráter, todo a su alrededor, plantas y árboles, estaban medio destruidos. No había ni rastro de los Devidramon.

A varios pasos de ellos estaba Nataku, tumbado en el suelo. Goku se acercó a él, inclinándose a su lado. Wormon y Veemon le imitaron. El niño estaba completamente pálido, más de lo normal, y tenía todo el moño deshecho y el cabello le caía por la cara. Goku le acarició con suavidad el rostro y el niño abrió lentamente los ojos. -¿Lo he conseguido?-preguntó débilmente, sonriendo. El mono le devolvió la sonrisa:-Lo has conseguido.

¡¡¡Nataku está bien, está bien!-gritó Wormon a los demás, que lanzaron vítores y se acercaron.

:" Casa de los Motomiya ":--

A Jun se le caía la baba al contemplar el nuevo aspecto de su hermano menor. En cambio sus padres tuvieron que escuchar la historia tres veces antes de convencerse. Goku (Davis) utilizó el 'bastón mágico'', Y al final quedaron convencidos. Jun aplaudió un momento y luego se quedó mirando a los dos niños.-''Goku...Nataku...Goku, Nataku...''-pensó, y se le iluminó el rostro en una pérfida sonrisa. Comenzó a reirse disimuladamente.

Hay que ver la hora que es.-dijo la madre, al cabo de un rato.-Jun, te vuelves a quedar al cuidado, hoy también salimos.-le dijo a la chica. Nataku se acercó un poco a Goku:-¿Qué quiere decir?-le susurró. -Cada sabado por la noche mis padres se van al teatro, al cine, a fiestas...hasta las tantas de la madrugada.-le aclaró el mono.

Hasta luego, papá y mamá...-se despidió Jun, agitando la mano a sus padres. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Se giró a los dioses.-¿Te quieres quedar, Nataku-san?-le preguntó al moreno. La niña se fijó en el moñito que volvía a llevar y se rió un poco. Nataku miró a Goku, que asintió:-¡¡Bien, pues llamaré a Osamu...!-le dijo la niña, encerrándose en su habitación. DemiVeemon y Minomon miraban a sus compañeros de forma mártir. MarineAngemon intentaba entrar volando en la habitación cerrada, golpeándose a cada vez con la madera.-Ay... pior qué nio puedo entrar, nyu?-se preguntaba en voz alta, con la cara roja de dolor. Jun abrió la puerta-Perdona, ¿te has hecho daño?-le preguntó, dejando entrar a la pequeña digimon. DemiVeemon y Minomon se rieron con fuerza.

Y varias semanas más tarde...

¬¬En algún lugar del remoto Togenkyô...¬¬--

Era un enorme palacio al más puro estilo Japón Feudal, aunque estaba medio derruido, y a su alrededor había todo tipo de monstruos: eran yokais.

En el interior, en una enorme sala circular, se encontraba un monstruoso engendro, rodeado de tubos y cachibaches. Y abajao, enfrente de ese monstruo, había una extraña mujer: _Gyokumen Koshu_. Una malvada yokai, que lideraba un experimento fatídico para resucitar al terrible Gyumaô (ni falta decir que era ese que estaba sentado).-''Esos dos malditos han vuelto a renacer...''-se maldijo, mirando a su ''amado'' Gyumaô-''Y encima poseen uno de los últimos sutras''-comenzó a morderse las uñas, inquieta. Un hermoso y joven yokai, de aspecto amenazador, entró en la sala. Gyokumen se giró hacia él:-Ah, Kôgaiji...veo que has recibido mi llamada.

El yokai la miró con intenso odio:-¿Para qué me habéis llamado?-le preguntó. Ella volvió a mirar al monstruo:

Los del grupo del monje están volviendo a la vida...Kôgaiji, debes destruirlos ahora que todavía el monje está en letargo...y los dos dioses que han renacidos no poseen un poder destructivo como el de tiempo atrás. Además, poseen los sutras que nos faltan, y han descubierto uno más. **Eliminalos.**-le ordenó, con una mirada diabólica.

Digimundo, Casa de Gennai-

Kari jugaba junto a Goku y Nataku a cartas. Gatomon, Wormon y Veemon miraban extrañados el juego. Goku se maldijo por cuarta vez:-¡¡No puede ser, me habéis vuelto a ganaaaaaaar!-lloró, desolado. Kari se reía.-Las cartas y los juegos de pensar no son lo tuyo, ¿eh?-le dijo, inocente. Nataku miró resignado a Wormon, que negó suspirando con la cabeza. Yolei, Cody, T.K. y los digimons observaban a los niños. -No lo entiendo, Kari parece mucho más cómoda con ellos que con nosotros-dijo Yolei, cansina. T.K. miraba un poco celoso a los dos dioses. Cody jugaba con sus pulgares, ajena a la conversación.

Nataku, ¿me puedes dejar ver el sutra?-le pidió seriamente Gennai al chico. Dudando un instante, le pasó el pergamino al viejo.-Yo tampoco puedo leerlo...-suspiró, y se lo devolvió. El joven dios sonrió:-Es lógico, únicamente el dios Konzen Dôji, o lo que es lo mismo, el monje Sanzo, puede leer los sutras.-dijo, indiferente. Kari sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente.-¡¡Déjamelo, por favor!-le pidió, con voz suplicante. Goku la miró cansino:

En ningún momento habías demostrado interés en ese papelito...-murmuró, y luego suspiró- Echo de menos a Sanzo-san...-y Nataku le miró sonriendo:- ¿Echas de menos que te golpee en la cabeza con el abanico cada vez que le daba la gana? ¿Echas de menos que te llamara ''mono estupido''?-le preguntó, riendose. Goku le miró con amabilidad y le sacó la lengua, burlón:-Echo muchisimo más de menos tus jueguecitos en la cama, Nataku-chan...-le dijo, y todos los demás se rieron hasta reventar y llorar. El otro dios se levantó completamente colorado y ofendido. Se giró dispuesto a irse. El niño mono se levantó, dejando de reír:-¡Oye, que era una broma¿Vamos, te has enfadado!-le preguntó, pero Nataku no le respondió y se marchó muy indignado, seguido de Wormon.

×××/Parque Central Odaiba\\:""×××

Nataku paseaba tranquilamente por el parque, desde el cual se podia contemplar toda la Bahía de Tokio. De pronto oyó gritos y, al girarse, pudo ver una horrible masacre. Una decena de yokais atacaban a la gente, matándoles, devorandoles vivos, desgarrandoles los miembros. -Madre mía...-gritó, y comenzó a correr al ver a dos de los yokais ir hacia él, con la boca ensangrentada. Los humanos corrían hacia todos lados, asustados y desesperados, se encerraban en los edificios. Pero los diez monstruos se centraron en perseguir a Nataku.-¡Red pegajosa!-gritó Wormon, defendiendo a su amigo con un ataque. Pero los yokais agarraron a Wormon del cuello. Nataku contemplaba la escena con horror. Veía lo que iba a ocurrir.-¡¡Soltad a Wormon, dejádle en paz!-gritó, pero no sirvió de nada. El demonio que sujetaba al pequeño digimon sonrió con crueldad. Y Nataku vio cómo el gusanito, tras un chillido, se descomponía en datos, desapareciendo. Los ojos dorados del dios rompieron en lágrimas-¡¡¡¡¡Wormon!-chilló desesperado, pero no pudo evitar la desaparición definitiva de su inseparable compañero digimon. Los yokais, al verle sin resistencia, se acercaron poco a poco a él, rodeándole, preparados para saltar sobre su frágil cuerpo. Cuando para el niño dios ya estaba todo perdido, sintió como si estuviera envuelto en una calidez sobrehumana, y se vio rodeado de una especie de halo rosado.-¿Te encuentras bien, nyu?

MarineAngemon, acompañada de Jun, había acudido en su ayuda.-¡Goku me avisó de que había salido solo del Digimundo!dijo la joven. Nataku se sintió más desesperado aún:-¡¡Marchaos de aquí, deprisa!-le gritó bruscamente a la niña.-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, se puede saber?-le chilló Jun, extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.-Van a matarte,¿no crees que necesitas ayuda?-le reprochó. MarineAngemon revoloteaba alrededor de la protección del dios. Nataku, con lágrimas en los ojos, reventado por la impotencia, le gritó de malos modos:

¡¡¡No necesito ayuda de una humana como tú!-y destruyó el escudo de MarineAngemon. Los yokais aprovecharon entonces para abalanzarse sobre él, pero los repelió con su simple aura, y se alejó corriendo del lugar. Consternados, los demonios cerntraron su atención en la chica humana, que con la ayuda de su digimon pudo escapar ilesa.

Nataku corría, llorando desesperadamente, llamando a Wormon. Le dolía. Le dolía el pecho. Wormon había intentado protegerle y había sido destruido. -"_Los digimons nunca mueren..._"-eso le dijo Davis la otra vez que perdió a Wormon. Pero era tan doloroso...Se detuvo de golpe y miró tras de sí. Los diez yokais estaban detrás. Le habían seguido. -"Deja de huir..."-pensó el chico para sí mismo, adoptando una pose de batalla.-"Siempre has dependido de los demás...es hora de que luches por tí mismo. Por Wormon"-pensó, decidido. Los monstruos se lanzaron al ataque, pero estallaron en pedazos antes de tocarle. Nataku los miró desconcertado:¿Qué acababa de pasar? Vio a otro yokai acercarse a él, éste era diferente a los demás. Parecía un noble, un principe. Pudo reconocerlo enseguida:-¡¡Eres...Kogaiji!-gritó, aterrado. El yokai sonrió, acercándose a él.-Vaya...Nataku Taishi, no has cambiado nada en todos estos años...-rio ante la figura temborosa del niño.-¿Sabes? Gyokumen me ha ordenado que os mate al monito y a tí, pero si me entregas el sutra que llevas en la túnica sin rechistar, puede que os perdone. No me apetece ensuciarme las manos con una sangre tan pura y dulce...-susurró, asqueado. Nataku sopesó sus probabilidades de escapar: Podía entregarle el sutra y condenar al mundo a las nuevas tinieblas, o luchar con sus débiles fuerzas contra un enemigo susperior, fallar, y condenar a Goku a una muerte desgraciada.

Kogaiji miraba impaciente al dios:-¡¿Y tú fuiste quién encerraste a mi padre hace 500 años!-le preguntó, mosqueado.-¡¿Qué ha pasado con toda tu antigua fuerza!-Nataku no podía creer lo que oía. El yokai se dio la vuelta para irse:-Dile a tu querido mono que aún tenemos un combate pendiente.-le dijo, y desapareció.

El joven dios se miró las manos un momento, aún llorando:-Sangre...sangre que no sé de donde ha salido...Wormon...-murmuró, y se echó llorando sobre la hierba.

Goku había llegado a su casa y se había encontrado a Jun con una herida sangrante en la cabeza:-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le pidió, preocupado. La chica le miró impasible, colocandose una toalla fría en la herida. MarineAngemon se acercó volando al hermano de su compañera. DemiVeemon parecía muy inquieto. Sentía que había pasado algo malo. La pequeña angelito revoloteó alrededor de la cabeza del mono:-Hay demonios en la cuidad, no sabemos piorqué están aquí...Wormon ha muerto, nyu, lo han matado, nyu.-le dijo, muy seria. Y voló hacia el hombro de Jun. La chica se había sentado en el sofá, y miraba a su hermano como si le hubieran reñido por algo malo que hubiera hecho:-¿Y todos los dioses os creéis tan superiores, Monito?-le preguntó, con voz de hielo. Goku no sabía qué contestar.-¿Has visto a Nataku? ¿Cómo es que han matado a Wormon?-le preguntó el niño. Jun giró el rostro impasible, se encogió de hombros:-Las "humanas como yo" no sabemos ese tipo de cosas.-respondió escuetamente. Lo había dicho. Goku prestó atención a esa última frase. Nataku había presenciado la destrucción de Wormon. Sonrió comprensivo:-Jun...Nataku no quería decirte eso...pero para él Wormon era...muy especial.-Jun le miró interrogativamente. Sonrió suspirando.-Ya lo sé...no tendría que haberme ofendido...pero...''No necesito ayuda de una humana como tú''...me ha dolido tanto...-Goku abrazó a su hermana mayor con cariño.-Ya está...dime, ¿hacia dónde se ha ido Nataku-chan?-le preguntó poco después.

T.K, Kari y Yolei caminaban por uno de los senderos del parque. Habían visto los cuerpos destrozados de las personas, cosa que les daba mala espina. Y se encontraron con un desolado y desesperado Nataku.-¡¡Nataku, Nataku-chan!-la poseedora de la Luz corrió hacia él, extrañada. El niño la miró fijamente:-Wormon...Wormon está...-murmuró, y se echó en sus brazos. T.K. y Yolei se acercaron también.-Dime, ¿qué sabes de todas esas muertes del parque?-le preguntó el rubio. Nataku les miró a los tres con una mirada siniestra:-Han sido yokais.

Osamu, Jun y Goku se habían reunido con Nataku, Yolei, Kari y T.K, y Nataku le había explicado a Goku lo que Kôgaiji le había dicho. El dios mono, lejos de estar asustado, parecía emocionado e impaciente:-¡¡¡Uoooooogh, así que Kôgaiji recuerda nuestra última pelea...!-dijo, cerrando sus puños.-Agh, te sale fuego de los ojos...-le dijo Yolei, nerviosa. Kari observaba serena y pensativa al dios Nataku. Fijó su atención el el pergamino que sobresalía un poco de la túnica.-''El sutra brilló cuando Ken se transformó...y después cuando Davis...''-pensó, analizando.

Nataku se fijó en la mirada de la niña, y sus ojos se encontraron.-¿Pasa algo, Kari-san?-le preguntó el chico, pero ella negó con las manos. Gatomon, Patamon, Poromon, MarineAngemon, Leomon y DemiVeemon miraban al suelo, apenados. MarineAngemon se acercó a Nataku:-Piodrias ir a File City, nyu, allí seguro que ya ha renacido, nyu-le dijo, sonriendo. Nataku sonrió también.-Ya lo sé, pensaba pediros si querías acompañarme.-les dijo a los demás. Y todos le rechistaron:-¡¡¿¿Pero cómo! ¿¿Lo ponías en duda? ¡¡Por supuesto que te acompañamos!-gritaron todos a la vez. DemiVeemon sonrió aliviado.

/File City\\--

Elecmon les recibió con una gran sonrisa. -Vaya, me sorprendí mucho con la llegada de ese digihuevo.-le dijo a Nataku, y luego levantó una ceja:-Me dijiste que no pensabas volver a pasar por lo mismo...

Nataku sonrió, dirigiendose a una de las cunas de barro. El pequeño digihuevo era blanco, con unas motitas de color liláceo, y el símbolo del emblema de la Amabilidad. El joven dios lo cogió con cariño. Sentía el calor del bebé digimon que había dentro. El digihuevo se abrió, y el bebé pasó con gran rapidez de nivel básico a Minomon. Nataku le abrazó con fuerza.-Me ahogas...-gorgogeó el bebé digimon.

Goku les miraba a los dos contento, con Veemon en brazos.-Ay...Veemon que mono eres...-dijo, abrazándole con fuerza.-¡¡No les imiteeeeeees!-gruñó medio asfixiado el lagarto azulado.

Gatomon miraba a Kari, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Nataku.-Kari...¿que pasa...?-le susurró. La niña miró a la gatita, le sonrió, pero no le respondió. Minomon digievolucionó a Wormon.

Habían pasado varios días desde el encuentro de Nataku con Kôaiji, y Goku se había estado entrenando.

Oye, Goku, por mucho que te entrenes...-comezó a decir Nataku, pero el bastón mágico le pasó rozando por la cabeza, así que optó por callarse. Jadeante, Goku se sentó al lado de su chico.-Nataku...estoy deseando batirme en combate con ese yokai...ya viste lo que era capaz de hacer tiempo atrás...-le dijo, volviendo a cerrar sus puños, emocionado. -¿Y qué haces descansando un sólo instante?-gritó una voz tras ellos, una voz que hizo que Goku se sobresaltase alarmado. Se giró de golpe y comenzó a disculparse-¡¡Lo siento mucho Sanzo-san, lo siento!

Pero al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Kari. Nataku se reía disimuladamente, tapándose la boca con las mangas de la túnica.-''Habría jurado que era la voz de Sanzo...''-pensó extrañado el mono. Kari le miraba interrogativa.-¿Eh, por qué has dejado de entrenar, si quieres derrotar al hijo de Gyumaô?-volvió a repetirle.

Goku la miró con fastidio.-Tengo mucha hambreeeeee...-gruñó, como un niño pequeño. Nataku se reía a pleno pulmón.-¡¡No cambias ni pizca, Goku!-le dijo, acercándole la comida de la fiambrera.

Cuando acabaron los tres de comer, la niña se ofreció a ayudar al rey mono con los entrenamientos. Pero antes volvió a pedirle el sutra a Nataku.-¿Eres pesadita, eh?-le dijo, y se lo dejó a regañadientes. La niña lo abrió, emocionada...y comenzó a recitarlo perfectamente. Nataku la miraba consternado:-¡¡Es imposible, no puede recitar los sutras, no es una monje de la orden de los...!-no acabó la frase. Una terrible idea se formó en su mente. El sutra comenzaba a brillar, pero en esos momentos recibieron el ataque de Kôgaiji. Goku se abalanzó sobre la niña para protegerla, ya que el yokai intentaba arrebatarle el sutra. Nataku veía anonanado cómo Kari iba cambiando de aspecto. Vestía una túnica religiosa. en su frente tenía el símbolo de los monjes. Era una ''Sanzo''.-¡¡Genjyo Sanzo...¿una mujer!-gritó extrañado Kôgaiji, y dejó de atacar. Nataku se acercó a la niña. Se quedó entristecido al ver su nueva mirada:-Sanzo...''el de los ojos tristes'', de mirada caída...-murmuró. Kôgaiji se quedó mirando a la monje durante un buen rato. Goku estaba muy desconcertado.

El yokai se rió descaradamente:-Vaya una reencarnación que has elegido, Sanzo...-le dijo, y la chica metió una mano en su túnica: Kôgaiji retrocedió. Sanzo sacó una pistola y apuntó al yokai.-¿Qué tal estás...mono estupido?-le preguntó a Goku, que sonrió. Sanzo llevaba dos sutras: uno colgado de sus hombros, y el otro en la mano. Kôgaiji se fijó en ese detalle.-¿No se suponía que teníais tres?-les preguntó. Sanzo rio con ironía:-¿Acaso nadie recuerda que perdimos uno en el palacio del desierto de la arena?-dijo, y los tres le miraron asombrados.

¡¡¡No, no nos acordábamos!-gritaron. Nataku no podía creer lo que oía. ¡Qué monje más descuidado! Kôgaiji escupió al suelo y se marchó. La monje se guardó la pistola. -¿Qué miráis?-les dijo de malos modos. Los dos dioses sonrieron:-Gatomon va a quedarse alucinada.-dijeron.

Gyokumen Koshu miraba indignada cómo su hijastro volvía de nuevo con las manos vacías. Un yokai bastante más alto que Kôgaiji se acercó a él.-Ey, Kô...¿como te ha ido?-le preguntó.

El yokai parecía satisfecho.-Se nos está escapando de las manos, Dokugaku...Sanzo ya ha despertado.-murmuró.

Pero sabemos dónde encontrar uno de los sutras...-añadió, sonriendo.

Gatomon, tal y como habían predicho los dioses niños, había quedado consternada por la nueva Kari. Genjyo Sanzo era grosera, basta, fumaba, bebía, escupía barbarismos...una bellísima persona. Y le irritaba todo lo referente a buenos modales. T.K. era el que más indignado estaba. La monje, nada más verlo, se había lanzado sobre él para hacer indecencias.

No me lo puedo creer-murmuraba Tai, mientras Sanzo amenazaba a sus padres a punta de pistola si no se creían la historia que les estaba contando. T.K, Matt, Patamon y Gatomon asintieron con la cabeza en silencio.

Vieron cómo los señores Yagami se disculpaban ante Sanzo, y la niña les miró amenazadoramente.-''¿Y ésa era mi encantadora **imotto** Kari?''-pensó, al borde de las lágrimas. La monje se acercó a Tai y le agarró con violencia del cuello de la camisa:-¿Algo que objetar, mi querido ''nii-san''?-le preguntó con una mirada asesina.-¡¡Noooo, nada, nadaaaa!-sollozó Tai, que fue a refugiarse en su habitación en cuanto le soltó. T.K. intentó calmarla.-Oye, Sanzo-san, sé que acabas de resurgir... y me han dicho que tienes un caracter fuerte... pero...-la niña le miró, y el rubio estuvo a punto de callarse, pero no lo hizo-Me gustaría que te controlases.-le dijo, y estuvo a punto de cubrirse la cara con las manos por si le apuntaba con la pistola. Pero Sanzo no le amenazó, ni nada por el estilo.

Está bien.-dijo-Sólo tenías que decirlo.-T.K. la miró como si fuera un espectro. La niña se giró y se metió en su habitación. Matt, escondido tras el sofá junto a los padres de Tai y Kari, aplaudía:-¡¡Qué valiente eres, T.K!

Nataku y Goku habían recibido alguna queja de Gatomon y de Tai, pero ellos no podían hacer nada para calmar el famoso malhumor de Sanzo. En cambio, la monje siempre estaba dispuesta a obedecer a T.K.

De vez en cuando recibían ataques de yokais, algunas veces enviados por Kôgaiji, otras veces no, pues todos los yokais habían oído un estúpido rumor que decía que comer carne de monje alargaba la vida, y que si el monje era muy poderoso, se volvían inmortales. Así pues, todos intentaban devorar a Kari.

Nataku había convencido a las familias de Sanzo y Goku, y a la suya propia, para que les permitieran emprender (o continuar) el ''Viaje al Oeste''. -Y de paso encontramos los sutras que faltan, ¿no?-añadió Sanzo, de mala hostia. Yolei, Cody y T.K. querían acompañarles, pero los tres no querían ni hablar oír del tema.-Aún debemos reunirnos con Gojyo y Hakkai...-murmuró Sanzo. -''Pero tal vez...sean unos de ellos...''-pensaba Nataku. Y Goku sólo pensaba en comer.-Escuchad, podéis hacer una cosa.-les dijo Sanzo a los chicos. -¡¡¿¿El qué!-preguntó Yolei, emocionada. Sanzo se encendió un cigarrillo.-Podéis continuar buscando el sutra del mundo digimon.-les dijo. Cody miró un momento a Goku, que asintió sonriendo, luego a Sanzo.-Está bien, yo voy a buscarlo.-dijo al final. Upamon, Poromon y Patamon se despidieron afectuosamente de Gatomon, Veemon y Wormon.-Escuchad...¿podéis decirles a Jun y Osamu que os ayuden? Y seguro que Tai y todos los demás también querrán...-les pidió Nataku, cuando el todoterreno que conducía Sanzo (¬¬ por diox, que tienen once años O.o) arrancaba motores.-¡¡¡Adios, id con cuidado!-se despidieron los chicos, cuando ya casi no veían el coche.-¡¡Vosotros también!-gritaron Goku y Nataku.

Llevaban muchas semanas de camino, muchos pueblos pasados, y por fin, entraron en la extraña tierra de Togenkyô...

Oh, madre mía, está todo como recordaba...-murmuró Goku, observando a lado y lado de las calles. Al traspasar el portal de mundos habían abandonado por completo sus aspectos infantiles: Ahora Sanzo era una mujer, de unos 23 años de edad, rubia y alta, vestida con ropas ceremoniales y con la marca de los Sanzo y los sutras (por que al reencarnarse ya no podía volver a cambiar de sexo, Sanzo era un hombre xDD). Goku volvía a ser el joven y alocado de 18 años, vestido con sus ropas extrañas, las muñequeras, el cabello cataño, los ojos dorados alegres, la corona dorada. Y Nataku era el niño dios de 19 años, de largo cabello recogido en moño, aunque mucho sobraba y caía en una cola, vestido con su túnica amarillenta, con el rombo azulado en su frente, su pálida piel y ojos dorados. Las gentes que los veían por la calle, en el todoterreno, se quedaban extrañadas. -¿Sabes una cosa, Sanzo?-le preguntó Goku, que contemplaba su tierra con melancolía.-No, no sé, ¿qué mierda quieres?-le preguntó la monje. Goku sonrió:-Estoy deseando reencontrar a Gojyo y a Hakkai.-dijo. -Mono estúpido.-le maldijo Sanzo. Nataku miraba las calles, a la gente, que se los quedaban mirando al pasar. En los rostros de los humanos se reflejaba el terror y el miedo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, y Sanzo detuvo el coche frente a una posada.-Vamos a pasar la noche aquí.¡Y nada de habitaciones contiguas!-gruñó, amargada. Le fastidiaba que la parejita se encontrara junta toda la noche mientras que ella había tenido que dejar a T.K. con los demás humanos.

Al entrar vio a varia gente bebiendo, y jugando a cartas, apostando. Por su constitución, Sanzo pasaba perfectamente por hombre, por lo que podían pedir una habitación de tres, que les saldría más barata que la obligatoria de separación de sexos.-Maldito machismo...-gruñó. Nataku la miró como diciendo:-''Tú también eras machista hasta el extremo...''.

Se sentaron en una mesa, desde donde les llegó una parte interesante de una conversación:-...Dos hombres, uno pelirrojo, de un color sobrenatural, el otro moreno, con una especie de dragón en el hombro...

Sanzo se acercó al hombre que estaba hablando:-¿Dónde decís que vieron a esos hombres?-le preguntó. El tipo se la quedó mirando:-Vaya...qué monje más guapo...¿eres gay, chico, que te interesan esos tipos?-dijo, agarrándole de la barbilla.-Yo te puedo dar algo mejor, guapo, si lo prefieres...-se le insinuó, pero se calló al ver que tenía el cañón de la pistola de Sanzo en la boca:-Mejor será que te calles, puto maricón de mierda...-le dijo asesinandole con la mirada. Nataku se levantó de golpe y la tranquilizó:-¡¡Sanzo-san! ¡Lo siento, es que está un poco alterado...eso es todo...!-se disculpó, apartando a la monje del tipejo. Aquel hombre le aferró el brazo con fuerza:-Esperad un momento...Tú también eres muy guapo...-le dijo a Nataku. Sanzo levantó una ceja. Goku estaba en guardia. El tipo, sin soltar al chico, sonrió malevolamente.-Os puedo facilitar la información que queréis sobre esos dos hombres...Pero a cambio quiero que este chico se quede conmigo toda la noche.-añadió, y Sanzo refrenó a Goku.-Acepto-dijo, sonriendo.-Pero los favores sexuales de nuestro amigo son mucho más caros que esa simple información...-añadió la rubia. Nataku la miró con asco. ¿Qué pretendía Sanzo? El tipejo le aferró y le tocó en un lugar delicado:-...Está bien...aparte de esa información, os ofrezco 50.000 monedas de oro.-dijo el hombre, mirando con avidez a Nataku.-¡¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!-rugió Goku, pero la monje le tapó la boca. Sonrió con maldad.-Está bien...pero antes de que te lo subas a la habitación, dános la información y el dinero, vamos.-ordenó. Sonriendo, el tipejo les lanzó el oro en una bolsita, y Sanzo lo contó. Después, el hombre les explicó que a esos dos hombres les había visto en una posada del pueblo de al lado...que por lo visto se habían instalado allí a vivir.-¿Puedo irme a ''jugar'' ya?-le pidió el hombre a Sanzo, casi babeando, aferrando a Nataku de la cintura. El joven dios sentía el miembro del hombre demasiado cerca de él. Sanzo asintió con la cabeza, y el hombre se rio. Goku gritaba y maldecía a la monje, y Nataku gruñía y se debatía entre los brazos de ese hombre.

Cuando ya estaban en las escaleras, Nataku oyó un fuerte disparo y gritos en la sala. Y los brazos de aquel pervertido se aflojaron, y Nataku cayó al suelo. Un peso muerto cayó a su lado. El dios miró a Sanzo, que tenía la pistola apuntando dónde el hombre había estado un segundo antes, y de la boquilla salía humo. Vio que Goku miraba primero el cuerpo del muerto, luego a Sanzo, y luego a él, con la boca abierta. Nataku miró a la joven a los ojos, y sintió tremendas ganas de llorar. Se levantó, resbalando con la sangre que salía de la nuca del hombre, y corrió hacia Sanzo y la abrazó. Después se abrazó a Goku. Toda la gente de la posada les miraba con profundo respeto. -¿Te has asustado, Nataku?¿De verdad me ves capaz de dejar que te violen por dinero o por una información que podría ser falsa?-le preguntó Sanzo. Nataku, sin separase de los brazos de Goku, la miró avergonzado. Sanzo se rió:-Así que hasta allí llega mi mala fama, ¿eh?-dijo, guardándose la pistola entre sus ropajes. Goku acariciaba la cabecita de su niño, a modo tranquilizador.

El posadero se acercó a ellos, era un hombre de avanzada edad, de largas barbas blancas, y rostro amable.

Muchas gracias...la verdad es que ese tipo era un aprovechado, tenía a todos los pueblos de los alrededores atemorizados. Y hace poco...violó a mi hijo pequeño...era muy hermoso, como vosotros.-les dijo.-Nos habéis librado de una gran carga, y habéis ayudado a varios jóvenes del pueblo.-añadió.-Podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que queráis, completamente gratis, como muestra de mi agradecimiento.-Todos los presentes asintieron, rogándoles que aceptaran la propuesta del anciano. Sanzo vio como una joven con delantal, ayudada de un hombre, cargaban el cuerpo sin vida del violador.-Ah...ésos son mis hijos mayores...-sonrió el viejo.-Estoy completamente orgulloso de ellos...desde que mi mujer, su madre murió, se han encargado de ayudar en el negocio...-explicó. Goku bostezaba, muerto de sueño. Nataku se había adormilado en sus brazos. Sanzo miró a los ojos del anciano posadero:-Dijo que ese mal bicho había abusado de su hijo menor...¿dónde está?-le preguntó y Goku vio en sus ojos a la antigua ''dulce Kari''. Pero el viejo intentó cambiar de tema sin éxito:- Mi pobre pequeño...desapareció. El cabrón dijo que se había escapado, pero cuando todos le buscamos no dimos con él. El era muy pequeño...-suspiró, recordando apenado los hechos. Sanzo miró a Goku y a Nataku.-...Dénos una habitación doble, y una normal, por favor.-le pidió al posadero, que llamó a su hija.

Dos días después, Veemon, Gatomon y Wormon llegaron a la posada. La noche del primer día, Sanzo les había pedido que fueran al pueblo de al lado, y les describió a los dos hombres. Pero los tres digimons volvieron sin noticias.-No hemos visto a nadie así, Goku...-suspiró Veemon, agotado. El mono lo abrazó sonriendo. Sanzo suspiró con resignación.-¿Lo ves, Nataku? La información de ese capullo era falsa, pero al menos tú estás sano y salvo, y hemos conseguido una pequeña fortuna...-murmuró, y Nataku le miró con expresión ceñuda. La hija del posadero apareció tras ellos, sorprendiéndoles. Se quedó boquiabierta contemplando a los digimons.-¿Qué clase de yokais son? ¿...Son violentos?-preguntó, asustada. Sanzo cogió a Gatomon.-No son yokais...son unas criaturas llamadas ''digimons''-explicó a la muchacha. La joven miró pensativa a Nataku, Wormon, Goku, Veemon, Sanzo y a Gatomon.-¿Digimons?-susurró, un poco extrañada. Goku sonrió ampliamente:-Natsume, no hace falta que te rompas la cabeza...son unos pequeños monstruitos que a veces son inofensivos, y otras veces pueden ser violentos.-explicó, asustando más a la chica. Nataku acariciaba la cabeza de Wormon con suavidad.

Pero éstos que nos acompañan son nuestros compañeros...nuestros amigos...nos protegen de los peligros que nos rodean...-Natsume miró a Gatomon, en brazos de Sanzo. Y sonrió.-Parece una gatita real...-se rió.-Yo...- se puso seria.-Yo quería pediros un favor...-les dijo, con el rostro abrumado. Sanzo dejó a Gatomon en el suelo y miró a la otra chica.-Se trata de nuestro hermano pequeño...ya os explicó nuestro padre que desapareció tras ser agredido sexualmente por aquel tipo...pero es que...este lugar está plagado de yokais...-explicó, comenzando a temblar. Nataku y Goku la miraban serios.-...Y quieres que le encontremos si sigue con vida, ¿me equivoco?-le dijo Sanzo. Ella la miró a los ojos y les suplicó que le encontraran, que estaba segura que estaba vivo...-Eso no lo puedes asegurar.-le dijo con frialdad la monje.-Lo más probable es que cuando huyó del pueblo algún yokai se abalanzara sobre él, proporcionándose una mísera cena.-añadió, sin mirarla. Goku miraba atentamente a Sanzo, sin creer lo que oía.-¡¡¡No es cierto!-sollozó la muchacha, desesperada.-Haisha...Haisha sigue vivo...estoy segura...-susurró entre lágrimas. Sanzo la miró interrogativamente.-¿Cómo es...que estás tan convencida?-le preguntó, mirándola analizadoramente. Natsume tragó saliva, y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos tristes de la monje:-Porque nuestro hermano Hashia era hijo...**de una yokai.**

Sanzo, Goku y Nataku caminaban por un sendero hacia el bosque.-¿Crees que encontraremos a Haisha, Sanzo-san?-preguntó Goku, suspirando. Nataku andaba mirando hacia el frente, muy serio. Sanzo no contestó la pregunta del mono. Andaban sin prisas pero sin pausas, y al anochecer, Nataku se detuvo.-Estoy cansado, Sanzo-san...-se quejó, como un niño pequeño. Goku se le abrazó.-¿Por qué no nos acomodamos ya, y dormimos?-preguntó a la monje. Ella los miró con coraje, con una mirada asesina.-Está bien, pero controlaros un poco, por lo menos...-murmuró, y los chicos miraron hacia otro lado.

Sanzo y Goku habían conseguido montar una tienda de campaña, pero la monje decidió que fueran ellos quienes durmieran dentro esa noche.

Goku se encontraba tomando la ''siesta'' en mitad del bosque, mientras Nataku y la monje pescaban en un lago cercano. Una persona de largos cabellos negros, de ojos marrones se acercó al mono durmiente.-Si duermes aquí tumbado cogerás un resfriado.-le dijo, y el chico se levantó, alterado. Estaba convencido de que la persona de pie ante él era una joven.-...Tú eres muy fuerte, ¿verdad?-le preguntó, y Goku la miró de pies a cabeza.

Las personas...solo podemos ser fuertes...cuando tenemos alguien a quién proteger...-murmuró, y al dios se le apareció el rostro de Nataku ante sí.-''Es cierto...''-pensó, conmovido. Sonrió:-Gracias, chica, tienes razón.-le dijo, y la criatura se levantó y comenzó a marcharse. Pasó al lado de Nataku, que no la miró. Cuando estaba ya lejos, se giró:-Ah, por cierto...¡¡¡Soy un chico!-gritó, sacándole la lengua a Goku, y echando a correr.

''¡¡¡¡No puede ser!¡Parecía una muchacha!''-pensó Goku, extrañado. Nataku le miró interrogativamente. Goku le sonrió, y le abrazó, tomándole en un nuevo juego cariñoso.-''La persona que quiero proteger,''

Sanzo estaba de un malhumor extremo.-¡¡¿Donde os habíais metido!-preguntó, muy furiosa. Nataku y Goku se miraron extrañados, y miraron a la monje suplicantes.-No me pongáis caritas, imaginaos si nos atacan en este moment...-no acabó la frase, ya que una flecha le pasó rozando cerca de la cabeza.-¡¡¿Sanzo-san, estás bien!

Apareció un yokai apuesto, alto frente a ellos. Tenía el cabello claro, y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Iba acompañado de un joven con una mascara.-...Yo soy Shagon...¿vosotros poseéis los sutras sagrados, verdad?

Sanzo miró a los yokais, empuñando la pistola.-Je...veo que te interesa, ne?-le dijo, y Goku empuñó con fuerza su bastón mágico. El chico de la máscara se acercó con rapidez a los dos dioses.-Yo lucharé con vosotros.-les dijo, señalandoles con unas agujas extrañas. Goku se puso ante Nataku en actitud protectora.-No estás en condiciones de utilizar tu magia-le susurró, y Nataku asintió suavemente.

Todos comenzaron a luchar. Se había levantado mucha niebla, y Sanzo no veía a Shagon.

El chico de la mascara creó una especie de escudos, que utilizó para atacar a gran velocidad, y para defenderse. Ni Goku ni Nataku podían derrotarle, y el chicó acabó tumbando a Nataku.-Veo que tienes gran afecto por tu compañero, ne?-le dijo a Goku, que le miró con repugnancia.-Yo también amo a mi compañero, entiendo tu posición. Pero por eso precisamente, voy a derrotaros.-añadió, lanzandose contra Goku. Nataku se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque de pleno, quedando inconsciente. Goku miró horrorizado a la persona que había tras la máscara que acababa de caer al suelo.-Eres...eres tú...-murmuró.-¡Eres el chico de antes!-le gritó, incrédulo.

El joven asintió:-Os lo he dicho...el señor Shagon me recogió hace un tiempo...cuando me escapé de mi pueblo tras un acoso sexual desafortunado...Shagon supo apreciarme, me recogió de mi soledad...-murmuró el chico, tocandose con suavidad los labios.-Yo me llamo Haisha.-tras oír su nombre, Goku quedó paralizado.-¡¡No, no puede ser, no!

Sanzo oía preocupado los gritos, al otro lado de la niebla. El yokai adulto no parecía decidirse a atacar.

...Escuchame, Goku...Mi padre humano nunca me ha apreciado...cuando el violador me atacó nadie hizo nada...pero con Shagon es distinto. Tener sexo...hacer el amor si no hay verdadero ''amor'' no sirve para nada... pero yo, por lo menos, le amo muchísimo. Me dio su cariño cuando nadie lo hizo. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

Goku le miró muy extrañado.-¿Un favor?

...Quiero que me mates. Mátame, Goku.-le pidió, muy serio.

El dios mono miró el cuerpo inerte de Nataku, y después volvió a mirar a Haisha.-No puedo matarte...

Eso sabía que dirías...no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte ese favor. Acude en ayuda de tu amante, él te necesita.-dijo, utilizando una especie de ''teletransporte''.

Sanzo disparó a Shagon en el instante en que se hizo visible.-''¡Me va a dar de pleno!''-pensó, alarmado.

Pero fue Haisha quién recibió el impacto. La bala le pasó rozando al corazón. Sin mirarle, le preguntó a su señor:

¿Estáis bien, señor Shagon...?-pero vio que Sanzo sonreía. Helado, notó un pesado cuerpo caer reposando sobre su espalda. La niebla se disipó. Haisha estaba horrorizado, y sentía sus propias lágrimas caer por su rostro. -Señor Shagon...-Sanzo volvió a cargar la pistola y se la guardó. El cuerpo ya muerto del yokai cayó al suelo. Haisha se le quedó mirando un momento interminable, y después observó llorando a la monje.

Goku les miró a los dos extrañado. Todo había pasado tan deprisa...Sintió el frágil cuerpo de Nataku moverse a su lado.

Haisha se abalanzó sobre Sanzo, que había preparado instintivamente una daga, no para matarle, pero para defenderse. La daga se clavó en el pecho del joven yokai. Lloraba desesperado:-Tú, puta...-le dijo, sonriendo con desesperación, al borde de la locura:-Le has matado...pero cuando la sangre de los amantes roce tus manos quedarás maldita por siempre...nunca llegarás a tu destino, todos sufriréis dolor...ninguno de los dolores fisicos se puede comparar...al de haber visto morir a la persona que me importa.¡¡¡Cuando mi sangre toque tus manos quedarás maldita! maldita por matar a los amantes...-Sanzo, asustada, retiró la daga del pecho del chico, que cayó muerto al suelo. Goku chilló, y Sanzo se fijó en sus manos: estaban cubiertas de sangre...y en la punta de la daga estaba clavado el corazón de Haisha. Nataku comenzó a levantarse, entumecido.-De verdad se amaban...

Sanzo pudo contemplar el rostro de Shagon, y estaba seguro de haber oído un ultimo susurro:-_Haisha..._

Las piras funerarias llevaban algo de rato ardiendo ya. Genjyo Sanzo recitaba los sutras a los fallecidos, asesinados por ella misma. Nataku, muy apenado, seguía sus palabras con los labios. Goku miraba con tristeza el rostro del niño yokai y de su acompañante, y después miró a su Nataku, que se secaba el rostro con la mano. Era una especie de funeral por Haisha y Shagon. El padre de Haisha, Natsume y el hermano mayor se encontraban allí. Goku vio que el yokai había tenido razón: Los hermanos sentían profundamente la perdida, pero el anciano sonreía burleta. Nataku se acercó a Goku y le cogió la mano con ternura, en silencio. Goku sentía que Nataku le pedía a gritos ser querido. Y le abrazó, muy apenado.-''Podéis ir en paz, Haisha y Shagon...los dos juntos''.


End file.
